Tomo and Yomi Forever To Be
by TomoYomi4Ever101
Summary: Adventures of the infamous Tomo and Yomi. They go through ALOT. Love, Drama, Happiness, Craziness! Story is complete and all chapters are uploaded! Enjoy! & Stay alert with its sequel because its off and on being written and should be done eventually!
1. Tomo and Yomi

Chapter 1: Tomo &Yomi

Friday at 4 in the afternoon

It was a clear and sunny afternoon. Tomo was outside on her porch looking out into the street when she saw Yomi pull up in her car.

"That's right, it's 4 o'clock." Tomo muttered to herself, checking her watch. Yomi got out of her car and looked in the mailbox. She sighed when she saw an envelope. She took it out and groaned after reading what it was for.

"Is it the electrical?" Tomo asked getting up and stretching. "No, it's another car payment…" Yomi walked up the porch stairs to go inside. She took off her shoes and placed her things on the kitchen table. Then she walked back outside. She was currently living with Tomo because she was in debt. She had gotten into a terrible accident last year and had to pay a lot of money to fix her car. Tomo let her stay rent free, no date to leave and she never asked of anything except to clean the house. Yomi sat down next to Tomo.

"Today was hell. I barely got to teach, I had god knows what thrown at me, and Yukari came in and wrought havoc. Tell me again why I became an English teacher?" Tomo laughed while Yomi put her head on her shoulder.

Tomo was use to Yomi's complaints because that's all she ever did when she came home. She didn't mind though because she got use to listening to people after she became a lawyer. "Welllll, I suppose we could go out tonight." Yomi pulled her head up. "

"You read my mind." They got up and went inside to change. A half an hour later they were out the door to their local bar and getting drunk. When they left, they ran into Sakaki, literally. Sakaki sighed like she always did when she saw Yomi and Tomo like this.

She guided the stumbling drunks to her car and drove them home. She parked the car when they arrived and got out.

She looked in the back seat and saw that Tomo had fallen asleep. Sakaki sighed once again, picking up Tomo. While carrying her, she helped Yomi to the house. Unlocking the door, Sakaki walked both Yomi and Tomo to bed.

After she had the two settled, she left a note on the kitchen table to tell either one of them to call her when they woke up. Then she left to her own home.


	2. ChiyoChans Coming Back

Chapter 2: Chiyo-Chans coming back

Saturday morning

Yomi woke up with Tomo in her arms, which made her smile. She loved Tomo but didn't know if she had mutual feelings. She kissed Tomo's forehead and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was Saturday so Tomo and her had off work. She sat down at the table and saw a note.

"This is Sakaki's writing…" Yomi said to her self. She got back up and grabbed the phone.

"Now what was her number again……Oh yeah."

She punched in the number and listened to the ringing sound on the phone. At last it was answered by a quiet voice.

"Hello?" Sakaki answered.

"Hey. It's me Yomi. You left a note here saying…." Tomo shuffling out of the bedroom cut Yomi off.

"That I wanted you to call, I know. It was about Chiyo-chan. She E-mailed me saying that she's coming back in five days. I've been feeling sick lately so I'd like for you and Tomo to pick her up. Is that ok?"

"Of course. What time?" Yomi looked over her shoulder to see Tomo making a cup of tea. The shorter girl saw her looking and blushed. That made her smile and look away.

"Did you hear me Yomi?" Sakaki asked patiently.

"Oh sorry Sakaki… What time was it again?" Yomi said with an apologetic tone.

"I said at 10 in the morning. What are you doing anyway? Looking at Tomo?" Sakaki said kidding.

Yomi yelled at her, not getting the joke. "I am not! Anyway I was making breakfast so I need to go ok?"

Sakaki got the picture. "Ok. I need to go back to work now anyway. Bye and don't get into trouble." Sakaki hung up after she heard Yomi say her goodbye.

After Yomi put the phone in the cradle, Tomo sat down next to her with her tea.

"When did you get all mature?" Yomi asked in her smug voice.

"I don't know. I guess after I found out your love for me!" Tomo jumped onto Yomi's lap which made the unsuspecting girl grunt and blush at the same time.

"W-What did you s-say to me?" Yomi stammered out, looking into the eyes of the girl on her lap.

"I said that you loved me." Tomo repeated bluntly, placing her arms around Yomi's neck and leaning her head against the older girls chest. "Don't try to say you don't either. That kiss on my forehead said it all."

Yomi smiled. " Does that mean…?"

"Yes you idiot. I love you as well. Which has been obvious since forever." Tomo hopped down off Yomi's lap and pulled her out of her chair and leaned in for a kiss. She brushed her lips gently against Yomi's, teasing her, until Yomi got sick of it and kissed her passionately. "Your such a tease Tomo, it's sickening."

Tomo laughed at her remark. "You love me anyway. Besides that, what did Sakaki say?"

Tomo pulled Yomi over to the bed and they lay down together.

Once Tomo had her head resting on Yomi's chest, she replied, "She said that Chiyo-chans coming back in a couple of days." Tomo snuggled further onto Yomi.

"Hmmm. I bet they're gonna confess to each other in three days after she arrives."

Yomi ruffled Tomo's hair. "You're on. Hey, what do you wanna do today?"

Tomo shut her eyes and thought. "It's Saturday right? I always go to the arcade remember?"

Yomi lightly smacked her on the head lightly. "Of course, don't take me for an idiot." They got up, changed into proper clothes and took to the streets.


	3. Osaka

Chapter 3: Osaka

Saturday afternoon

After a few hours at the arcade, which Tomo left fuming, they went to go see Osaka. While they walked hand in hand, Tomo began to yell at Yomi,

"When and how the hell did you get so good at video games damn it!? I barely stood a chance!"

Yomi couldn't help a giggle. "Ever since last month. I stole your console every chance I got, when I was bored, and practiced to hopefully put you in your bragging place."

Tomo smiled, deciding to play a trick on her. "Hmmph! Well it worked."

She took her hand from Yomi's and walked off. Looking around and spotting a nearby bar, she sat on a close by stool.

"Go 'way." She yelled at Yomi who was closing the distance between them.

Once Yomi saw Tomo order a beer she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Fine! Be that way!" She turned around and walked towards where Osaka worked. After walking from street to street, she saw the huge white building that Osaka worked at. After entering, she spotted the counter lady that would know where Osaka was. After asking, she was told to walk through the blue doors to her right. When she walked through, she immediately saw her friend doing an experiment.

"Hi Osaka!" Yomi yelled across the room, getting her attention. Osaka looked up and smiled, looking at the girl crossing the room.

"Hey Yomi. Whattcha doing here?" she asked in her accent. Yomi shrugged after hugging the spacy girl. "Can't a friend visit? Anyway, anything new with you?"

Osaka blushed at the question. "Well, yes. I have a boyfriend. His name is -- but everyone calls him Lock."

It was nearing 7pm when they were through their conversation. "Well, I better be heading home. I still have papers to grade." She was telling a little white lie but it was inevitable when it came to Osaka.

"Oh, I forgot to add. Chiyo-chan's coming back in a few days, did you know?"

Osaka nodded.

"Ok, well I'm outta here!" Yomi waved and exited the building. After doing so she thought of Tomo. She walked back to the bar where she left her friend.

After looking around the bar and not seeing her, she asked a blonde haired man that was supposedly the bartender.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a black haired girl, named Tomo, short, and has ADHD?" The man laughed.

"A girl like that went back in the game room with a man about an hour an a half ago."

Yomi thanked the man and hurried to the game room. When she reached it and opened the door, she screamed when she saw what was inside. She saw Tomo on the Pool table, with a man that looked like he was in his 30's. Tomo had her face in his lap, giving him oral. She closed the door, which made the man finally turn around. Tomo looked up as well and saw Yomi, backing away from the man slowly. The man reached out and grabbed Tomo again, pulling her down to his lap again. Yomi saw Tomo flinch.

"Get the hell out bitch, can't you see I'm busy!"

The man yelled at Yomi. The older girl looked for a weapon, finding a pool stick. Swinging and hitting her target, the man fell. She grabbed Tomo and they ran like a bat outta hell, finally getting home exhausted. After helping Tomo get undressed, she placed her in the tub. After sitting herself onto the closed toilet seat, Yomi began to yell at her friend.

"What the hell happened back there?!" Tomo looked at Yomi in the worst way possible, with tears in her eyes.

"Yomi...all I remember is that I went to the bar and ordered a few drinks. Then a man came up to me, flirting like hell. He ordered another drink for me, 'really potent stuff' he said. I can't remember anything else…." She finally got out, in between sobs. Yomi sighed. After undressing herself she got into the tub as well. It had enough room for three, so they could still move around even after Yomi got in. After scrubbing Tomo, she washed herself as well. When they stood up to shower off the soap and shampoo, Yomi came up behind Tomo and wrapped her hands around the younger girls' waist.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Tomo nodded. She turned around to face Yomi when the taller girl reached to turn the cold water on. Once it hit her, she jumped and slipped. Yomi laughed, catching her just in time.

" Sorry Tomo, I couldn't help my self."

Tomo scowled at the taller girl." Ya'know, you can be a bitch sometimes". Yomi laughed quietly. Then she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist again, facing her this time and planted a kiss on the smaller girl's lips. Tomo was oblivious at first but then smiled at what was happening. After they parted for breath, Tomo added a snide remark.

"Then again, you're a great kisser, which I guuuessss can make up for you stupidity."

Yomi smiled at Tomo. "Really...?"

"Of course Yomi-Sempai. I just wonder if you have had any experience before me..."

Yomi scowled at the younger girl.

" Of course not. I've loved you too long to want to practice with anyone else."

With Tomo laughing, they got out of the tub. Cold from the water and air, they got towels and went to their rooms to change. Coming back out in their pajamas, they went to the queen sized bed in the quest room to sleep together since the rest of the rooms only had doubles. Once settled in, Yomi began to speak.

"Tomo, are you still intoxicated?"

Tomo stared at Yomi in disbelief.

"What the hell kind of question is that? But no, I'm not."

Yomi pondered for a moment.

"Then I won't get in trouble for this."

She got on top of Tomo, straddling her hips and lowered her face to Tomo's. Pressing her lips to the other girl's, she placed her tongue into the parting mouth against hers. A moaning Tomo gyrated her pelvis against Yomi's. Yomi lifted her head up and laughed. "So that's what I do to you."

Tomo opened her eyes to a smiling Yomi. "Man your mean, you start just to stop."

Yomi crawled off the younger girl.

"Oh you'll get what you want when I know your fine from last night." After finishing her sentence, she embraced the girl next to her and started to drift asleep.


	4. Awkward Silence

Chapter 4: Awkward silence

Sunday morning

Yomi woke up to have Tomo not in bed but in the bathroom. She got up and saw Tomo, head over the toilet. She rushed to her side and held Tomo's hair to make sure she didn't make a mess. "Are you ok?" Yomi asked, helping Tomo up. After washing her face, Tomo answered.

"Not really, I've been up sick for awhile. My head feels dizzy too." Yomi sighed.

"I'll call your job and tell them wour not coming ok? Then were going to the doctors." Tomo nodded weakly.

Walking to the kitchen, Yomi got the phone and dialed her job. A woman answered. "Hello?"

After explaining Tomo's condition, they told her to tell Tomo that it was her vacation anyway. Once finished she hung up once more. Tomo came out of the bedroom finally dressed and went to the cabinet that held the aspirin. Gulping down two Advil, she sat down at the table, Yomi joining her.

"Tomo, I have a serious question to ask. Do you remember having sex with him?"

Tomo looked away, on the verge of tears. "...Yeah...Are you trying to say I might be pregnant?"

Yomi looked at her, squeezed Tomo's hand, and was about to answer if the phone hadn't of rung.

"Hello?" she asked, after picking up the phone.

"Hey. Its Sakaki." Yomi sighed.

"Umm, this isn't a good time Sakaki. Tomo's sick and supposedly pregnant."

The shy girl was quiet for a minute. "How?"

"I'll let Tomo tell you." Before Sakaki could protest, Tomo was on the other end.

"Hello?" a quiet voice said.

"Tomo? How are you doing? What happened last night?"

Tomo looked up at Yomi who was making a cup of tea. Once turned around, Yomi saw Tomo stick her tongue out and scowl at her.

"I'm ok now. Just a little sick and dizzy, which the aspirin is helping with. And how it happened? I was taken advantaged of when I was drunk."

A moment later, Tomo passed out on the phone. Yomi rushed over to her. Holding her up, she got on the phone.

"Sakaki, Tomo's out cold. I have to take her to the hospital."

Sakaki hastily answered. "I'll meet you there ok?"

They hung up quickly.

Yomi had Tomo in the car three minutes after hanging up and was driving to the hospital.

Upon arriving, Yomi saw Sakaki sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. While parking the car, Sakaki got up, helped Tomo out, and carried her into the building. Yomi got out of the vehicle a few minutes afterwards and entered the waiting room. Finally seeing Sakaki, she pulled up a seat next to her.

"What they say?" Yomi asked a distressed Sakaki.

"Nothing, we'll probably be waiting here for a few hours."

Time went by and it was a round 7:30pm when a female doctor approached them.

"Are you two here for the patient Tomo Takino?"

The two girls nodded.

"We'll, I don't know if it's good news or not but she isn't pregnant." Yomi nearly fainted from joy. The doctor cleared her voice. "What she is suffering is a drug overdose. Mainly alcohol and narcotics. She'll have to stay here for the night."

The girls thanked her and went out side.

"We have to call Chiyo-Chan. She can help us out. And besides, it be nice for you and her to spend some time together when I'm taking care of Tomo."

Sakaki nodded, pulling out her cellphone. Dialing the number and listening to the ring, she heard a voice finally say 'Hello'.

"Yes, It's Sakaki, is Chiyo-Chan available?" The woman got Chiyo and she answered in her adorable little voice.

"Miss. Sakaki? What are you doing calling from Japan?! It's really nice to hear your voice by the way."

Sakaki blushed at the comment.

"Thanks Chiyo. Umm, Yomi and I were wondering if you could board a plane sometime tonight because Tomo is in the Hospital. When she gets out, we'll need all the help we can get."

Chiyo-Chan gasped at least 3 times throughout the sentence.

"Oh! Of course. I'll start packing my things this instantly! I'll see you soon Miss. Sakaki. I can't wait till I do!"

Chiyo-Chan hung up before Sakaki got a bye in. Yomi looked at her and saw that her cheeks were a crimson red.

"What the hell were you talking about to make your face look that red? I didn't even think our faces could make that shade of red." They both laughed quietly as they walked to Sakaki's car.

"Hey Sakaki? Could I spend the night at your place?"

Her friend nodded. "Sure. I like your company."

Yomi blushed at the comment. She may be in love with Tomo but she still admires Sakaki.

"Oh should we tell Osaka? I mean Tomo is her friend and all." Sakaki nodded and drove to Osaka's house. After a few minutes explaining Osaka understood and told them to give her a heads up when Tomo was recovered enough to see. After making a stop to Tomo's house to pick up clothes for Yomi, they went to Sakaki's house.


	5. Wow!

Chapter 5: Wow!

Monday night

It was around 9pm when they finally arrived at their final destination. Unpacking everything, Sakaki opened her house door and helped Yomi inside. Setting her things in the living room, Yomi walked to a couch and sat down. Sakaki went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Several minutes later they were settled down and sipping tea, relaxing after a mental stressing day.

"Sakaki, you should go and get some sleep. You know you want to look you best for Chiyo-Chan."

"I couldn't go to sleep right now even if I was hit in the head with a bat."

Sakaki leaned her head back, exposing her neck and a little of her cleavage. Yomi shuddered. She wondered for a minute what it would be like to touch her soft skin. She shook her head. What the hell?! She loved Tomo and WOULD NOT lose her to anyone. End of story.

"Are you ok Yomi?" Sakaki's concerned voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Tomo..." She got up and stretched, sitting back down. Sakaki looked at her afterward.

"Yomi...I have a question. Do you think...think that

Chiyo-Chan loves me?"

Yomi looked at Sakaki's serious face and began to laugh. She saw that it hurt her friend's feelings so she stopped. Scooting closer, she grabbed Sakaki's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Sakaki, where did you ever get the idea that she didn't love you. I mean, she leaves romantic comments everywhere, She sends you a gift every other month, and she's just... I don't know. If you haven't gotten the explanation so far, yes, she loves you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

She turned around to have a smiling Sakaki pull her into an embrace, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Yomi."

Backing up, Sakaki yawned and headed towards her bedroom's bathroom. Yomi was stunned for a few moments but went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas anyway. Coming back out, all the lights were out but the one in Sakaki's room. This was the first time she saw it for a while, and up close. It contained many varieties of stuffed animals, posters, and miscellaneous things. She began to unroll her bed out when Sakaki patted the space next to her.

"You have room and I don't bite."

Yomi couldn't stifle a laugh. She set Sakaki's alarm clock for 9:30am. She crawled up onto the bed and got under the covers, curling up into a ball. She felt safe and warm next to Sakaki.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Yomi asked

"No. I told my boss what happened today and he said I have off until Tomo's better. Business was slow paced anyway. What about you?" Yomi smirked.

"I called my job when I found out Tomo was sick in the bathroom today. I have off until when ever also. Tomo is the same; but she's on her vacation." Sakaki nodded. She grabbed Yomi's hand and shortly fell asleep. Not knowing what to do, she let Sakaki have her way and tried to fall asleep as well.


	6. ChiyoChans Back

Chapter 6: Chiyo-Chans Back

Tuesday at 9:30 am

Sakaki and Yomi woke up to the shrilling sound of the alarm clock. With Yomi knocking it off and quieting it, Sakaki got up and pulled the covers off.

"AHHH! Where'd they go!!" Sakaki watched Yomi spring up and reach for the covers.

"Oh you suck Sakaki..."

They got up and started to get ready. After Yomi drank a cup of coffee, ate breakfast, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and finally put on a decent outfit, she was waiting patiently for a rushed Sakaki.

"Sakaki! If we don't leave now, we'll be late! Com'on!"

Yomi tapped her foot lightly.

"Coming!" Sakaki came down in a pair of low-rider jeans, high-heeled boots, a sexy tank top revealing a lot of her cleavage, and a black trench coat for a jacket.

"Would this be appropriate?" she asked concerned.

Without worrying about the time messing with her judgment, she looked her friend up and down and smiled.

"Hell yes. Now lets go."

After locking the door, they got in the car, backed up and left for the airport. It took about 45 minutes so they arrived at around 10:15. Entering the airport, they found seats close to where they were to meet Chiyo-Chan. After talking about random subjects to make the time pass, they saw a 5'3 girl with pig tails running towards them, carrying a lot of baggage. A few seconds later, she tripped and was about to land face first on the floor when Sakaki ran up and slid to catch her.

Holding her up she asked her if she was ok.

"Fine" She replied, looking at all the stars circling her head. They hugged for a few moments, and then Yomi did as well.

Chiyo-Chan looked the same as she did as at age 13, except that she looked taller. Yomi cleared her throat.

"Hey guys, we need to pick up Tomo."

Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki blushed and then the 3 hurried to the car.


	7. Tomo's Cry For Help

Chapter 7: Tomo's cry for help

Tuesday Night

Chiyo-Chan, Sakaki, and Yomi drove back toward the Hospital when they saw Tomo, dressed in her yesterday's outfit.

They drove up to her and Yomi got out, walking towards her.

"What the hell are you doing out of the Hospital?"

Tomo saw Yomi and started to run away from her.

"Tomo? Wait up!" Yomi started to run after her, watching Tomo slow up.

"Tomo! Please come back!" Tomo slowed to a stop and turned to face Yomi that was approaching her.

When Yomi grabbed her arms and looked at her, she saw her girlfriend was crying. She embraced Tomo and in a concerned voice asked, "What's wrong? Why'd you run away from me?"

Tomo broke the embrace first, looking into the sky, and then into Yomi's comforting eyes.

"They wouldn't stop touching me. I asked them if it was part of the tests but they shook their heads and gave me a suspicious smile. They were molesting me Yomi. At a fucking Hospital!"

Tomo sat down and brought her legs to her chest.

Yomi had a tear slide from her eye while she sat next to Tomo.

No matter how much she tried, she never was there to protect the one she loved quick enough. "I am so sorry Tomo, please forgive me..."

She saw Sakaki pull up to the sidewalk next to them.

Yomi helped Tomo up and then she stuck her head through the window to talk to Sakaki.

"Take Tomo with you please. I have some business to take care of."

Sakaki nodded.

"Be careful and don't get shot or arrested." A worried Chiyo added.

Yomi embraced Tomo once again and helped her into the back seat of Sakaki's car.

"I have one question. What did their tags say?"

Tomo pondered a minute. "John and Takakishi."

Yomi smiled.

"Ok. Now I want you to go home with Sakaki, get some sleep in if you can, and don't worry about me. Remember, I love you." They kissed for a brief moment before departing. Tomo and Yomi stared at each other until they were out of site with each other.


	8. An Old Friend and Breakin' The Law

Chapter 8: An Old Friend and Breakin' the Law

Monday night, 8pm

As Yomi watched Tomo go out of site, she cleared her eyes and walked across to the Hospital. As she entered, she was surprised to see Kagura in a seat, her arm in a cast.

"What the hell are you doing here Yomi?!" A surprised Kagura said, jogging her way over.

Yomi laughed and muttered to herself. "How many more surprises can happen to one girl?"

Once Kagura had reached Yomi, they hugged for a brief moment and Yomi began.

"It's a long story and right now I don't have the time. How long are you here for?"

Kagura looked at the clock. " 'Nother hour." Yomi got up and looked around, finding the doors she'd have to break into.

"When I come back, come with me. Unless you don't care about what's going on. I explain everything if you do. Can you run?"

Kagura nodded.

"Good, now sit tight and when you see me run out of those doors," She pointed to the emergency door. " Run like hell to the car I go to ok?"

Again, Kagura nodded.

Yomi slipped through the back unnoticed. Looking around for a disguise, she found a doctors coat hanging on a coat hook next to the lounge. Looking inside, she saw two men and decided to listen to there conversation.

"Did you see how she squirmed? It was funny as hell. You were right. It's awesome being a doctor. You see hot ass girls everywhere, great pay, and all I had to do was study a little while."

"Yeah, told you so. Oh and by the way, did you get to sleep with her? I tried to stop any doctors from knocking but I didn't know if you had a chance. Man, she must have been a virgin because she was tight as hell. I thought it was hilarious when she asked if this was part of the test. That shows how stupid women are."

" You got that shit right. Oh and no, I didn't. I was going to the bathroom, and then I went to go see her when I saw there wasn't a girl to fuck. Her clothes were gone too so she was pretty sneaky. Man I hate those types of girls. Never go along with what men say or do."

By the end of the discussion, Yomi had come close to throwing up. She had found the men and was furious beyond all recognition. She grabbed the broom that was next to her and charged through the doors. She knocked the man that had actually raped Tomo first. He fell to the floor, a little blood dripping out of his nose. When the other doctor saw who the attacker was, he charged at Yomi. She jabbed him in the gut, watching him fall. She then began to kick his face hard. She heard the 'crack' of his nose go. Then she grabbed the broom again and hit the first doctor she hit over and over again until she felt satisfied.

She flung her doctors coat off and walked out of the room. When she was finally in the waiting room she started to run to her car, Kagura following. Starting it up with ease, she did a 180 and squealed out of the parking lot. Watching two doctor charge after them on foot made them speed up a mile or two. Finally reaching home, Yomi and Kagura got out of the car and opened the door. They both flopped down into a chair.

"Care to explain?" A very curious Kagura asked staring at Yomi.

Yomi sighed. "It's like this... Tomo got raped Saturday. Sakaki and I took her to the Hospital Sunday. She stayed there until today. After picking Chiyo-Chan up from the airport, we went to the Hospital to pick Tomo up. She's walking the streets. Find out she was molested AND raped. I went there to kick their asses. Now we're here..." Yomi took in a long breath of air.

Kagura had her mouth open. "Wow...I've missed a lot... where's everyone now?"

"At Sakaki's. Your welcome to come if you like."

Kagura grinned. "As much as it is inviting, I have plans. My driver is just around the corner anyway so I'm fine for a ride home. When's the next time all of you are free?"

Yomi thought for a minute. "Hmmm, most likely Saturday. Sakaki and Osaka can get off work and Tomo and myself have off that day."

Yomi wrote her number on a scrape piece of paper and handed it to Kagura.

"Here's my cell. When you're free, give me a ring and we'll all hang out." They parted. Yomi locked up the house and drove to Sakaki's house five minutes away.


	9. Relaxation

Chapter 9: Relaxation

Tuesday night 9:45pm

Yomi pulled up to Sakaki's house at around 9:35pm. After parking, she got out and saw a blur pounce her to the ground.

Once colliding with near death and about to strike the thing on her chest with her fist, she felt a soft pair of lips against her neck.

"Yomi! I was so scared that you weren't coming back. I thought you were going to get arrested or raped or killed!"

Yomi smiled. "You should know me better then that Tomo. And besides, it's ok now. I'm here with you now." She helped the younger girl up and embraced her tightly, kissing her lips gently.

"I swear to my life Tomo, I will not let anything harm you again. I love you too much to loose you."

After they parted, Yomi walked inside holding Tomo's hand.

Seeing Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki sitting on the couch wasn't a big surprise. She saw Tomo walk to the kitchen and shrug.

"Hey guys...I'm going to sleep. We can talk in the morning." an exhausted Yomi said to the two sitting on the couch.

" 'Kay Yomi, Goodnight.' They said in unison. Everyone laughed.

After going upstairs, Yomi saw the bed where she would sleep in tonight. She uncovered the sheets, turned on the fan and heater, and then she crawled into the covers. Soon after she closed her eyes, she heard a voice outside her door.

"Yomi? Are you in here?" Tomo asked, peeking her head through the half-closed door.

Yomi grunted, half asleep.

Tomo came in, closing the door, and curled next to her lover, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Yomi-sempai."

An awakened Yomi replied by grabbing Tomo and kissing her passionately. " I love you too Tomo-San'

"I've really missed doing that you know." Tomo said, being pulled close to Yomi.

"So have I." Tomo snuggled closer to Yomi, and they fell asleep.

Sakaki watched the two fall asleep and sighed happily. Now she had some time to be with Chiyo-Chan. Quietly walking down stairs, she saw Chiyo-chan curled up on the couch asleep. Sakaki smiled at the sight. She covered her in a blanket and picked the cute teen up in her arms. Carrying Chiyo to her room, she laid her on the bed. Turning off the lights, and turning the heat on, she crawled into bed besides Chiyo. Looking at her face, she saw the girl open her eyes and give her a grin.

"Sakaki, your as strong as ever." Chiyo-chan said.

Sakaki blushed. "Thank you Chiyo...why did you pretend to sleep?"

The smaller girl leaned her head against Sakaki's chest.

"Because I wanted to be near you. You're my best friend and I feel safe by your side. Not to mention I was a little lazy to walk to your bedroom. Honestly. It's not like I love you and wanted you to hold me like I'm your lover..."

Sakaki forced a laugh.

"Yeah...ok. I better get to sleep. I need to go to work in the morning. And by the way, you can stay here as long as you want."

She looked at a sleeping Chiyo on her chest, smiling at the warm feeling she had in her heart. 'No she already said she didn't like me, so I shouldn't feel this way towards her...' Sakaki thought to herself. Sighing and getting comfortable, she fell asleep shortly after Chiyo.


	10. Assumptions and The Arcade!

Chapter 10: Assumptions and the Arcade!

Wednesday, 7:30am

Yomi woke up at around 7:30 am to take a shower.

After she was bathed and dressed, she looked at a sleeping Tomo in the bed they slept in. She kissed her forehead and walked down stairs and saw Sakaki.

"Going to work?" the half asleep Sakaki asked.

"Pretty much. When are you?" Yomi got a piece of scrap paper out of her folder and wrote a note to Tomo.

'Tomo, since I know you, I'll remind you again where I am. I'm at work. I'll see you at 4 if your home. P.s. I'm taking your car again. Thanks. Love- Yomi'

Sakaki saw what she wrote and laughed.

"I'll be going to work in about an hour. The notes cute"

Yomi smiled and waved, going out the door. After getting into her car, she backed up and went to school, to teach kids that acted like a 16 year old Tomo.

A half an hour later Chiyo-chan got up and saw Sakaki getting ready for her job.

"Morning Ms. Sakaki."

Sakaki looked up at Chiyo-chan and realized she herself was not fully dressed. After feeling like her cheeks were burning, she shut the door half way, which made Chiyo-chan laugh.

"Morning...and Chiyo-chan, you can stop calling me Ms. Sakaki you know."

After finishing getting ready, she exited her room and saw Chiyo-chan at the kitchen table making some cereal. After setting her bowl down, Chiyo-chan looked up at Sakaki.

"I know, but old habits die hard. Where are you going?"

"Work. I tried to say that last night but you fell asleep."

Sakaki continued.

"I have about 5 minutes before I have to go. Is there anything I should pick up for you while I'm in town? Or are you going there yourself?"

The younger girl sat down. "I don't know, I'll see what Tomo's doing." Sakaki had to go then. She wanted to kiss the girl goodbye but she wouldn't be allowed. She sighed.

"Alright, I have to go now."

Chiyo got up and surprised her by hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you soon then. Be safe."

Sakaki nodded and left with her heart beating fast.

Right after she left Tomo came downstairs with a smirk on her face, directed at Chiyo-chan.

"You like her don't you?"

Chiyo sat back down and began to eat her cereal, ignoring the comment.

"Come on, Chiyo! Tell me."

The smaller girl turned around and looked at Tomo.

"Why should I?"

Tomo stood there stupid for a minute, thinking of an excuse.

"Because I asked politely. Besides, I know you do."

"Oh really, because I think your wrong. I don't like her. She's just a close friend that I feel very close to her. So you can stop assuming." Chiyo fought back.

'Damn, I'm going to loose the bet to Yomi.' Tomo thought back to last Saturday.

Frowning at Chiyo's answer, she responded.

"Fine..."She sat down next to the teen, grabbing a banana off the table and chomping apiece off. Seeing the note Yomi wrote made her laugh mentally.

"So what do you wanna today?" Tomo said, eating the rest of the banana and throwing the peel in the garbage.

"Maybe we can go to the arcade?"

Tomo's eyes got big "Oh not that place...well fine. As long as you're not good at games and don't piss me off so much that I wanna get drunk."

Chiyo-chan looked up at her. " What the hell does that mean?"

Tomo laughed. "It be the beginning of hell, trust me."

Leaving Chiyo-chan in confusion, they both got ready and walked out side, feeling the cold wind blow there hair back, but also feeling the sun's warm rays on their faces.

Finally reaching their destinations, they saw Kagura there.

"Kagura?! Wow! Out of all the places I've looked, the arcade is the last place I thought I'd find you."

Kagura looked at the two coming up to her and realized who they were.

"Tomo? Chiyo-chan? What are you guys doing here?"

Tomo came up and hugged her rival. "We'll, both our girlfriends are working so we came here to chill."

Tomo received a hard jab in the ribs from Chiyo-chan and a cocked up eyebrow from Kagura.

After getting her wind back, Tomo slapped Chiyo-chan in the back of the head.

"I didn't deserve that!!" A pouting Chiyo said rubbing her head.

Kagura laughed. "You guys are still pretty much the same as you were in high school."

"So Ms. Kagura, what are you here for?" Chiyo said, walking into the arcade.

"I was bored so I came here to play for a few hours."

"Well it looks like you have competition. Dead or Alive anyone?" Tomo said grinning at the athlete.

"Hell yea!" Kagura said, running to the game it's self.

"Prepare to get low score Tomo!"

"Right! Over my dead body!" Tomo began shooting at the dead zombies trying to eat the Scientists. Kagura was following right along with her.

Chiyo-chan sighed. 'This is going to be a long afternoon' She thought to herself.

She looked at the two playing and laughed. 'At least they're entertaining.'

She ordered a 3 bowls of noodles with drinks.

"Guys, foods here if you want it."

Kagura paused the game, walked over to the table and sat down.

Tomo placed the virtual gun down and walked over as well, digging into her noodles. It was pretty quiet except for the three slurping down their noodles.

"Thanks Chiyo-chan." Kagura said after finishing her lunch several minutes later.

"Yea, same here." Tomo wiped her mouth and dashed for the game, un pausing it and shooting the upcoming zombies.

"HEY!" Kagura yelled at Tomo and jumped over to the machine, grabbing her gun and matching Tomo's speed.

Chiyo-chan cleaned up the mess and sat back down, waiting for them to finish.


	11. Trip To The Past

Chapter 11: Trip to the past

Wednesday, 7pm

A few hours later, Tomo and Kagura were tired from holding there arms up so long so they quit and sat down.

"Good game Tomo." Kagura complimented her friend.

"You too. It's a shame it was a draw though..."

They both laughed.

When they looked over to see Chiyo-chan fast asleep in her chair,

Kagura got up and whispered into Chiyo's ear.

"Wake up sweetie, its morning."

Tomo snickered, awaiting Chiyo's response.

"Sakaki, I love you." The girls saw Chiyo try to reach out for something, grabbing thin air.

Kagura's mouth dropped. Tomo fell to the floor laughing.

Finally seeing enough nonsense, Kagura clapped her hands loud in front of Chiyo, startling the poor girl.

"Wha-what? Where are we?" Chiyo-chan rubbed her eyes and looked at Tomo on the floor.

"What is she doing?" she asked Kagura.

"Oh nothing special."

Tomo got up a minute later, wiping her eyes.

"Kagura, that was the funniest thing I've seen, ever."

The girls paid for their food and left.

"Hey guys what time is it?" Tomo asked.

Chiyo-chan looked at her watch.

"7pm..."

"Hmmmm...Wait, 7pm?! I'm supposed to be home by now!!" Tomo started running home.

"Bye Kagura! I hope to see you again soon!" A second passed and she was out of sight.

"Well Ms. Kagura, it was really nice seeing you again."

Chiyo-chan hugged her friend briefly.

"You too Chiyo. Bye" They walked off in separate ways.

15 minutes later, Chiyo-chan was home and saw Sakaki waiting on the front porch.

"Hi Sakaki!" She ran over to the other girl.

Sakaki got up and smiled. She hugged Chiyo and walked inside. "Yomi and Tomo are upstairs, if you were wondering." Sakaki said randomly.

"Thanks, I was actually. Sakaki... How long were you waiting outside?" Chiyo asked, curious.

"About an hour."

"What! I'm sorry." Chiyo walked over and sat on the couch, patting the space next to her.

Sakaki walked over to her and sat down as well.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to my old beach house. Well, I mean all of us, but it would be really nice if you came along."

Sakaki blushed.

"Sure. When is it?" Sakaki leaned back into the couch.

Chiyo-chan had a warming sensation in her stomach.

"Its hopefully Friday if everyone can make it."

" I can. Works slow." Sakaki closed her eyes, leaning her head back, and envisioned being at the beach house like when they were in High School.

"Ok then!" Chiyo exclaimed happily. "We'll all leave here at around 12 in the afternoon."

Sakaki nodded, smiling.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, if you don't mind?" The younger girl said getting up.

"Not at all, I think I'll join you." They got up, brushing their hands against each other. Sakaki acted like she didn't notice, Chiyo doing the same.

Chiyo got in the bed while Sakaki locked down the doors and turned out the lights. Changing into pajamas, Sakaki crawled into bed to have Chiyo-chan on her side so she was atop of the teen.

After blushing, she quickly went to get up when Chiyo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace.


	12. What?

Chapter 12: What?

Wednesday at 8pm

After being pulled close to Chiyo, Sakaki didn't know what to do.

"C-Chiyo? What are y-you doing?" Sakaki stammered out.

"Did you know you smell really good Sakaki?" Chiyo said smiling, while she snuggled farther against Sakaki. Chiyo-chan and Sakaki were lying down, side by side, in each other's arms.

Finally realizing what she was doing, Chiyo released her grip on Sakaki and stood up, walking out of the room.

"W-wait!"

Sakaki got up and put on her housecoat, running after the girl.

"Where are you going?" She turned Chiyo around and saw her with an expressionless face.

" I'm just going for a walk..." After unlocking the door,

Chiyo-chan walked out, pajamas and everything still on.

Sakaki stood there for a few minutes and realized the door was still opened so she shut it.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice said behind her.

She nodded her head." Yeah...as good as I can be."

Yomi and she sat down at the table.

"What happened?"

"Well Chiyo and I were going to bed, she was on my side so I kind of landed on top of her. I went to get up but she hugged me close to her. She said I smelled really good and then a few moments later she just got up and left. I just don't understand if she feels the way I do, or ... I just don't understand."

Yomi placed her hand on her distressed friends shoulder.

"It's ok Sakaki. Maybe your questions will be answered when we go to the beach Friday."

Tomo came up sneaking behind Yomi a few seconds later.

"Don't even think about it Tomo." Yomi said, as the shorter girl was about to tickle her.

"Aww man, you suck Yomi." Tomo walked to the door.

Yomi turned around and saw that her girlfriend was in a long sleeved shirt with a tee shirt over top it along with cargo pants on.

"Where are you going?"

Tomo smirked, leaving without saying a word.

Yomi got up and ran to the door. Looking out, she didn't see Tomo at all.

"Well now we have something in common. The ones we love are gone..."

After shutting the door, the two got up and went to their rooms, hoping to fall asleep.

Tomo exited the convenience store with chips and a Gatorade.

After finishing them off and throwing them away, she began to run. Looking right and left, she finally saw Chiyo-chan on a swing in the park.

Walking up to her, she tapped her finger on Chiyo's shoulder and made her scream.

"God Tomo! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"No. I want to know why you left Sakaki in such a hurry"

Chiyo sighed and started to swing. Deciding on changing the subject, she asked Tomo a question.

"You remember when we played jump rope here after school one afternoon? That was one of the best days I had with you guys."

Tomo gave Chiyo a dirty look.

" Yeah, it was cool buuuuuut, that has to do with Sakaki how?"

"Geez Tomo, why do you care so much?" Chiyo-chan got up and walked towards the exit of the park.

Tomo walked up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and turned her around.

"Because I care about her and I don't want you breaking her heart damn it! If you really don't love her, then don't lead her on!" Tomo slapped Chiyo and left to go home.


	13. Beach House Preparations

Chapter 13: Beach house preparations

Friday at 12 pm

Thursday went by slow, but normal. Sakaki avoided Chiyo while Tomo glared at the smaller girl.

Yomi understood what Chiyo was doing and felt sorry for her.

The day went by and then it was Friday.

"Good morning Yomi!" A hyper Tomo said to the girl in bed.

"Uhh, leave me alone..." Yomi put a pillow over her head.

"No! It's time to start getting ready for the trip to the beach!"

Tomo got off the bed and ripped the covers off.

"AHH! It's freaking freezing!" Yomi dashed for the heater and realized it was unplugged.

"You did that on purpose..."

Yomi glared at Tomo all the while packing for their trip. Ready at 11:30, she headed downstairs and saw Sakaki and Chiyo there as well. Tomo picked the phone up and called Osaka.

"Hey numb nut! Are you ready for the trip?"

"Yea, You can pick me up after Kagura." Osaka said.

They hung up and Tomo turned around.

"Off to Kagura's!"

They all grabbed their stuff and loaded it into Tomo's and Sakaki's cars. Chiyo, Sakaki, and Osaka were going to ride in one car and Kagura, Yomi, and Tomo the other.

Tomo got in her car and Yomi did the same. Sakaki and Chiyo in the other.

"Ok! Sakaki, Go to Osaka's and we'll go get Kagura. After they're both picked up, we'll go to the beach house. It'll be easier that way." Tomo yelled out the window backing up. Pressing on the accelerator, Tomo's car flew out of sight.

"Poor Yomi..."Chiyo said randomly.

Sakaki backed her car up and headed west, the opposite way of her friends.


	14. BEACH HOUSE HELL!

Chapter 14: BEACH HOUSE HELL!!

Friday at 2:30 pm

Everyone arrived at around the same time so no one had to wait.

Chiyo-chan got out of the car and ran to her house to unlock the door. The car ride was silent beside the random ramblings Osaka said.

Yomi got out of the car sick. It was like riding with Yukari all over again. Tomo parked the car and ran to the house as well, followed by the eager Kagura. Once everyone was inside, they placed their things in their rooms and met in the living room.

"Ok! What does everyone want to do now?" A hyper Tomo said sitting on Yomi's lap.

A smirking Yomi replied, "Well, since it's too cold for the beach, but there are Hot Springs in the back...anyone up for skinnydipping?

Every had their mouths gaped.

"Whoa! Did I just hear THE Yomi say we should go skinny dipping?" A stunned Kagura said.

"We've all gotten use to the new Yomi ever since Tomo came into her life as a girlfriend." Sakaki replied quietly.

Yomi looked at them all in disbelief. "Am I that different?!"

They all yelled, "YES!" at the same time.

"It's ok Yomi, I still love you." Tomo leaned in and kissed Yomi sweetly on the lips.

Sakaki smiled, getting up and stretching. After she felt better, she walked to the door. "I'll be back later guys."

Everyone nodded but Chiyo-chan who sighed and followed her.

Yomi winked at Tomo, who got up. Giving her hand to her girlfriend, Tomo hoisted her up.

"Do you think it worked?" a worried Yomi asked.

"I wouldn't know, we can only hope..."

Kagura was talking to Osaka when the two walked in. Apparently they walked out when they kissed.

"Hey guys, is the make-out scene over yet?"

"Yeah. And FYI it was to help Sakaki and Chiyo get together.

Once Sakaki left, we knew Chiyo would follow her. Feeling guilty she'd confess or try to make Sakaki feel better." Yomi explained.

Kagura nodded.

"Well, what should we do while we wait?"

Yomi and Tomo sat down next to Kagura and Osaka.

"We could go to the beach and pick up some sea slugs to dissect..."

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Osaka who stared at them blankly.

"Uhh no..." Yomi said before anyone else could.

Since there was nothing to do at the house, every one got a jacket and began to walk around the area until dark.

"Sakaki! Wait!" Chiyo-chan yelled running up.

The tall girl turned around and saw her.

"Chiyo...what are you doing?"

After getting her breath back she grabbed Sakaki's hand.

"Can we go somewhere we can talk without being disrupted?"

After nodding her head, Chiyo and Sakaki left for the woods to be secluded from all life but themselves.

"What's wrong?" Sakaki asked a nervous Chiyo.

"Ummm...Sakaki, can I ask you something?"

Before Sakaki could answer, Kagura ran up to them.

"Guys! Tomo and Yomi are drunk and are in a fight. I need your help."

Sakaki sighed and started to worry. The three ran back to the house and sawYomi walking toward Tomo, with Osaka trying to stop her. Sakaki grabbed Yomi while Kagura helped Tomo.

"Tomo! I hate you and I don't want you around me again! Hpw could you do this to me?!"

Sakaki dragged the intoxicated girl into the shower, placing it on cold and locked the door.

"Damn it Sakaki! Are you taking her side too?!" A slurring Yomi yelled through the door.

Sakaki shook her head. Getting a first aid box, she walked back to where Tomo was and saw she had a bruise on her face and bloody lip. Not to mention cuts on her arms from where Yomi had slashed with her fingernails.

"Are you ok Tomo?" Kagura asked her. Tomo wasn't nearly as drunk as Yomi was but she was still wobbly.

"Yeah I am, but why did she attack me like that? What did I do?"

Kagura looked at Sakaki who was holding the first aid box.

"Hold still..." Kagura held Tomo securely because she didn't want her to thrash when the alcohol touched the open cuts. Sakaki patched her up quickly and then they put Tomo to sleep.

Once that was taken care of, they waited a while an then opened the door to the bathroom and saw Yomi lying in the tub clothed.

"Am I allowed out?" Yomi asked. It had been a good half hour in the freezing water and it helped a lot to sober her up.

Chiyo came around the corner and shooed Kagura and Sakaki away. They had done enough.

"Yes, but in one condition. Don't go near Tomo for the night."

The confused girl nodded and got out. Feeling cold, Yomi went into her room and changed, then walked outside.

"Will we ever be able to have fun?" Kagura asked.

Osaka coming out of nowhere answered slowly.

"I dunno...what do ya'll want to do now?"

The four of them pondered, walking to the living room.

"We'll, since it's almost 11:30, we should get some sleep." Kagura offered.

Everyone nodded, walking to their rooms.

Sakaki changed and crawled into bed, Chiyo-chan following her.

Curling up next to each other, Chiyo deciding to be bold and began to talk. "Sakaki, how do you feel about me...?"

The older girl smiled at the comment. "What made you ask that?"

Chiyo-chan tried to think of and excuse but fell short and decided to spill her emotions.

"Sakaki, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while. It's been why I've avoided you lately. The reason was because...because I--" She was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting her own.

Sakaki let off and embraced the one she loved.

"I know...and I love you too Chiyo..."

The younger girl looked into Sakaki's eyes and started to giggle.

"I wish you had of told me that earlier!"

Sakaki smiled, lifting her hand up to Chiyo's face and brushing a few strands of hair off her face.

"Sakaki...I missed you so much while I was in America. I was tempted too many times to quit college and come back to be with you, even if it was just as a friend..."

Chiyo let out a sigh. "I've loved you since we were 2nd years."

Sakaki just gently but securely held onto Chiyo, kissing her neck.

"It was the same for me, but I felt bad because you were so young... I'm really glad you feel the same Chiyo..."

After talking for a few more moments they slowly feel asleep in each other's arms.


	15. A Happy Ending To A Twisted Story

Chapter 15: A Happy Ending to a Twisted Story

Saturday at 5:30am

Yomi woke up to a sickening feeling. Running to the bathroom she grabbed the garbage can and threw up. After relieving her stomach, she took 2 aspirin and remembered the previous night.

"Oh my god..." Yomi rushed to Tomo's room and opened the door slowly. Closing the door, she walked to the bed and sat down.

"Tomo?...Are you awake?"

Tomo grumbled and turned to her side, wincing at her sore rib.

Rubbing her eyes she saw a figure on the bed.

"Yomi?" Her voice sounding agitated but concerned, she continued, "Why are you here?"

Yomi grabbed Tomo and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you last night. It was like I had no control."

Tomo sat up and held onto the older girl. She'd seen Yomi cry before but not like this.

"It's ok. You would have had to do a lot more to me then what you did to bring this girl down!"

Yomi wiped her eyes and let go of Tomo. She saw what she did and frowned. "Did I do all this?"

"What do you think?" Tomo said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I owe you so much now... Ok, what do you want me to do for you?

Tomo got up and changed, ignoring Yomi's offer.

"Nothing. You love me and that's all I need." She grabbed her shirt and put in on slowly, afraid to mess with any of the bandages.

"And if you act all nice N' stuff, I'm gonna hurt you."

Tomo wanted to pounce on her like always but went against it.

Walking up to Yomi, Tomo placed her hand on her face and kissed her shaky lips.

"Come one, we should go watch the sun rise." They grabbed their jackets and went outside. Settling against one another on the tip on the tallest cliff, they waited for the rising sun.

Kagura and Osaka woke up at around the same time Yomi and Tomo did. Getting dressed, Kagura and Osaka went outside to spy on the two love bugs.

Sakaki woke up to the snuggling feeling next to her.

"Morning Sakaki." Chiyo said kissing her.

"Morning Chiyo..." Sakaki didn't hear any sounds after a minute or two. "It's too quiet, is everyone gone?"

Chiyo got up and opened the door, peeking out.

"Yeah, they are." She walked back and looked out the window and smiled.

"I know where they are...come here."

Sakaki got up and walked over to Chiyo.

Looking out the window, she saw a clear picture of Tomo and Yomi sitting next to each other and Osaka and Kagura behind bushes a couple of feet behind them.

"Want to go scare um'?" An anxious Chiyo asked, looking at her lover.

Sakaki grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

After getting dressed and walking outside, they walked quietly behind Kagura an Osaka.

"HI GUYS!" Chiyo and Sakaki yelled at them.

Kagura screamed an ear-shrilling scream while Osaka jumped.

Once Yomi heard the noise, she turned around and saw Sakaki and Chiyo laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tomo asked, turning around to see what the commotion was about.

"Scaring Osaka and Kagura who were spying on you two." Chiyo replied.

A moment later, Kagura crawled out of the bushes and got up, Osaka following her. They all joined Yomi and Tomo's spot and sat down.

"Why are you guys out here so early?" Kagura asked Tomo.

"Well, Yomi and I were here to see this..." Tomo pointed to the rising sun spreading pinks, blues, and orange colors across the sky, smiling at her friends.

THE END

Jade: I'm guaranteeing a sequel. Its halfway done. It gives me something to do while I'm bored or am really happy. It will be better if this wasn't good or to my readers expectations. I thank all my readers who completed this story and to those that read the next for the crazy cast of Azumanga Daioh! Also I would like to add something. If anyone really liked this story, but would like to see something happen to one of the characters (besides pregnancy or death of one of them) in the next one, I wouldn't mind adding it if it gets my approval. Thanks again!


End file.
